neko
by RobinBirdWonder
Summary: a story about a titan cat... person...girl...just enjoy.chaper 3 is up!
1. Default Chapter

**Hiya readers! This is my second fanfic and... I still haven't finished the first one! Bu this was to ask you lovely reviewers how to make a second chapter! Well upload it… it dosnt really work for me so explain thoroughly! And enjoy the story!**

Chapter 1

My name is Kat. I am 15 years old. I have long blonde hair and deep blue grey eyes. I also have pointy ears, stripes on my left cheek and a tail that I usually keep hidden under a long black trench coat. My powers? Levitation; but I would rather use my daggers. One day as I was walking around scrounging for food cuz I'm always hungry when I saw a giant monster attacking the city. All of a sudden when I was just about to jump on my broom and fight, I herd TITANS GO! I looked over and saw a group of teens attacking it. Feeling helpless, I decided the only thing I could do was attack. So, I took out a dagger and threw it at him. Screaming in pain, the monster melted in a puddle. As I stood there admiring my accomplishment , the group started to walk over to me. Soon I was able to make out there appearances. They all came over in different ways. Most walked but two of them were flying overhead. The first one that came was a sorta short guy with black spiked hair. The spike black hair dude spoke fist.

"Hi my name is Robin." He said as he was bowing.

"Who are you?" The green guy asked.

As I introduced myself, a skinny orange girl with long red/magenta hair came up to me.

"Hello new friend! I am Starfire! What is your name, where did you come from, how did you get here, what is your favorite color and do you wish to be my friend?" Starfire bellowed and crushed mein her arms.

"Umm Kat, Japan, flew, blue and umm yes?" I managed to say through gasps of air.

"YAAAYYY!" I heard the group cheer. All but one. She had a blue cloak on and had purple hair. She gave out a week but sarcastic, "wahoo". Then Robin introduced me to all of the teens.

"This is Beast Boy." He said pointing to the green guy, "This is Starfire as you already know, this is Terra and this is Cyborg." He said pointing to the half human half machine guy.

"Who is that?" I asked pointing to the cloaked girl.

"Oh her? That's Raven. "Don't mind her… she's just quiet… and sarcastic. Anyway." He quickly said changing the subject, "your 'power' it's fantastic! If you don't mind me asking… how would you like to join the team?"

"Oh" I stammered, "okay!" We walked over to a large lake and got in a boat heading to a large tower shape like a giant "T" this "T" tower was actually their dorm. As Cyborg was explaining about all the stuff they do, an arm grabbed me and pulled me into the basement.

"Don't say anything" The voice sounded familiar but I wasn't sure. Suddenly the figure came out of the darkness.

"Julia?" I asked.

"Kat!" She said excitedly, but in some serious way. "I told you not to say anything."

"What are you even doing here?" She questioned.

"Well… (a/n: the whole story is being explained). And that's how I got here.

"Well" She said with a sigh, "I need to know if you are still with the CIA. And what you are really doing.

**Well please review tell me whatcha think and TELL ME HOW TO POST A SECOND CHAPTER!**


	2. my room

**Hi again! This week is half days so I get to write more! YAY! Kat is in the CIA yes but what is she really doing? Well find out!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans so… your mom.**

"Umm, Umm… OKAY!" I blurted. "I'm really doing a case on the Teen Titans!" I saw the words coming out of my mouth and tried to put them back in.

"Kat." She scolded she sounded like my mother.

"I'm sorry." I apologized. "Bu t you gotta keep it a secret. No telling anyone!"

"Okay." She muttered. "Now go up. I'm hot on a case… well trail.

"On what?" I asked. Then she gave me the weirdest answer I had ever herd.

"Slade."

While I was walking down the hall (trying to catch up) I saw the guys. Cyborg was still blabbing on about everything, so I crept up behind them pretending that I didn't leave. It was a good thing that they didn't notice.

"Who is Slade?" I asked Robin. It was pretty funny because it made him jump.

"Oh uh Kat! Well Slade is our nemesis." He explained to me.

"Oh." I said with a slight purr. Finally Cyborg reached the end of his long talk.

"And this is your room." He said proudly standing at the door. It was a pretty nice room. The walls were beige and there was no furniture. (a/n: I had a dream about this once!) Instantly my woman's reflexes kicked in and I got to work. I got out my suitcase and took out all of the stuff. The only thing I said was: "Good bye!" And then I closed the door. It was almost like I took the whole entire room out of my suitcase, and threw it on the walls. I put my ear up to the door and heard the faint sound of talking over the sound of spray paint.

"How did she know about Slade?" Beastboy asked.

"I don't know Robin replied. "But maybe she is a quick study."

I turned away. Smiling, I looked around the room to see lines and lines of beakers and test tubes. The only things that didn't seem scientific were my futon, a nice couch and some posters.

"Come on out Kat dinner is ready!" Beastboy called.

"I'll be down in a sec!" I replied.

He opened my door a crack and said:

"Hey come on down, you're starting to act like Raven."

I quickly slipped out of my room, slamming the door behind me.

"Lets eat!" I said as I quickly secured the on my door.

"Wait" BB called. You haven't seen your new door yet!"

I walked up to the door. It had the word KAT pained on it.

"Just one thing missing." I pondered.

"What could that be?" BB asked. Then I whipped out a spray can and quickly wrote: (the kanji for neko).

"What that?" He asked.

"I'll tell you later." I sighed as I went down the hall.

**Sorry it's so short! My head hurts right now. Hope you enjoyed it! **

**Nyaa-Neko: Those are real daggers. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Catherine: I knew it was you… grrr**

**Mimbulus: Hi Maddie! Thanks for telling me how to post more chapters! **


	3. broom ride

**Hi peoples! Hopefully this chapter will be longer. But that depends on how long I want to stare at a computer screen. And I have been very lazy lately…and my paper was scattered everywhere!**

**Disclaimer: one day… ONE DAY!**

**Broom Ride**

The smell of ham filled the air.

"Mmm smells good." I said. I sniffed again.

"Eww what is that awful smell?" I asked holding my nose.

"Oh that's tofu!" He replied, taking a whiff himself.

We continued down the hallway and finally got to the kitchen. Robin had just taken out the ham and put it on the table. "Dinner is served." He announced. Suddenly everyone rushed up the stairs. The ham was delicious. I had a great smell and had yummy pineapple circles on it. The dinner was delicious. Then everyone left the table. Beastboy was mumbling something about 'murderers', but I just shrugged it off. As I was walking a hand grabbed my shoulder.

"AHHH!" I shrieked.

"It's ok." The voice coaxed. I turned around. ** "**Robin?" I said uncertainly.

"Yeah umm, I was just wondering... do you wanna go on your broom to see the stars tonight?" He asked, shifting to one foot.

"Shure!" I replied. I was in bliss, not aware that Starfire was right behind us. She didn't say anything, she just went into her room.

"Let's go." I said grabbing my broom. As soon as I did, Robin was in a hurry so I concentrated hard and levitated the broom up into the sky. It was beautiful. The sky was clear and the stars were shining brightly. He couldn't have picked a more perfect evening. After about an hour or so, I decided to ask him.

"Um Robin? Would you like to out with me sometime?" I asked hesitantly.

"Umm…umm I HAVE TO GO BAKE COOKIES WITH SLADE! I mean… STUDY SLADE!" He replied.

I looked over at him, and suddenly an anime sweat bubble appeared over my head. Sadly, I lowered him down and he ran towards the tower.

'_Oh yeah he totally digs me.' _ I got off and walked back with a sigh of relief, and I plopped myself on the couch. I was thinking about our wedding day. I would be wearing a light blue lace dress with a black train. He would be wearing a black tux with a blue rose. The music would be…

BEEP BEEP, BEEP! I awoke to the loud noise. BB grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door. Before I knew it, we were standing in front of a man. But this was no ordinary man. He wore a black suit with metal stuff on it. As he walked up he spoke.

"Hello Titans, nice to see you again." He spoke softly. I looked around. Everybody seemed to have a scowel on their faces, so I quickly changed my expression. Slade walked up to me.

"Ah." He sighed with slight excitement in he voice. "I see you have a new member. Tell me child, what is your name?" (an: like in the one terra episode)

**Sorry, this isn't long so get over it! I am watching LOTR!** **BLAH! And I am not going to write more if I don't get lots o reviews! **

**R&R!**

**Mimbulus: Kanji is like Japanese letters. I just couldn't do it on the computer. **

**DarkeningShadow: well I am glad you think it's interesting...**


End file.
